Konami vs. Capcom/Axel Gear
Bio Axel Gear was taken in by an old fellow named Mifune Sanjulo. Mifune taught Axel Gear the ways of being a Rocket Knight. Mifune then adopted another child, Sparkster. Axel was jealous of Sparkster, Mifune always liked Sparkster best. After years and years of hate, Axel finally killed Master Mifune and stole a secret book of Rocket Knight techniques. With it, he brought together the Black Knights, Rocket Knights that went rogue. Sparkster and Axel Gear clashed in an epic battle, which Sparkster emerged the victor. Sparkster banished Axel from the kingdom, and Axel Gear went into hiding. Movelist Special Attacks *Rocket Charge: Axel Gear ignites his jetpack and charges either towards, upwards/downwards or straight up/down. Upon hitting a wall, he will bounce off of it. Diagonal Rocket Charge allows him to do this twice. He also leaves behind purple gas when he does this move, which does slight damage. *Burst Assist: Axel Gear ignites his jetpack which allows him to hover in air. The hover lasts longer than Sparkster's. *Burst Vortex: Axel Gear starts spinning around while he jumps in an arch. The length of the arch is determent in what button you pressed. Doing this in air makes him go downwards when he does it. *Burst Missile: On the ground, Axel Gear jumps up and fires four missiles behind himself towards, two going over him and two going under him. In the air, he fires the missiles downwards. *Lightning Shoot: Axel Gear fires lighting from his sword in upwards directions except with Heavy where he fires straight up. Hyper Combos *Rocket Charge Overdrive: Axel Gear starts to charge up his jetpack. He then let's go of the charge, making him bounce off both sides of the screens in super speed. If the opponent is caught in the flight, Axel Gear finishes the move up by flying over the opponent and doing an downwards thrust attack from above. *Sweeping Burst Beam: Axel Gear charges up his sword with purple-crimson red energy. He then points his sword towards and fires a purple-crimson red beam out of it. You can steer the beam up and down while he is firing it. *Lionness Fleet's Boxing Ship (Lvl. 3): Axel Gear flies away into the background, where he comes back with the mech he used in Stage 7 in Sparkster (SNES). When the super is active, the Hyper meter turns into a timer which depletes the Hyper meter. The mech has following attacks: ** Left Hook (Light) - Axel Gear hooks with his mech's left hand. ** Right Hook (Medium) - Axel Gear hooks with his mech's right hand. ** Left Fist Slam (Down+Light) - Axel Gear slams his mech's left fist on the ground. ** Right Fist Slam (Down+Medium) - Axel Gear slams his mech's right fist on the ground. ** Low Hand Swing (Up+Light) - Axel Gear puts his mech's hands together and swings them low. ** High Hand Swing (Up+Medium) - Axel Gear puts his mech's hands together and swings them high. ** Middle Hand Slam (Up+Heavy) - Axel Gear puts his mech's hands together and slams them into the ground. ** Energy Blast Sweep (Heavy) - Axel Gear's mech sweeps the ground while firing energy blasts. ** Energy Beam Cannon (Special) - Axel Gear picks up a big cannon which he charges up to fire a huge beam of energy. Misc. *Intro - Axel Gear flies and lands on the stage, saying "Do you think you can beat a Black Knight?" while pulling out his sword. *Taunt - Axel Gear boastfully laughs at his opponent. *Victory Pose - Axel Gear laughs as he is hovering in air. He then starts flying towards, saying "Victory is finally mine!" before turning around and flies towards the camera. *Axel Gear's rival is Zero. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable